


try again.

by bokuroothighs



Series: Songs and Anime Boys [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/bokuroothighs
Summary: So whenever you ask me again,How I feel.Please remember,My answer is you.Even if we have to go around a long way,I will still feel the same.We’ll be alright,I want to try again.alternatively:you and eren always seem to find a way to get into each other's nerves. but what matters is you will always love each other.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: Songs and Anime Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827376
Kudos: 38





	try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [Try Again by d.ear and NCT's Jaehyun](https://youtu.be/4LPmBiFkoBk). I recommend listening to the song while reading!

_as much as we spent time together_  
_our expectations went up too_

"That's the last box!"

His teal eyes and boyish grin were what you used to call home but now, it's much more real. The place was not that spacious but it was cheap for two college students. You hum in appreciation as you look around. With a few finishing touches, this unfamiliar space will be a safe haven for you and Eren.

"I'm so excited," you mumble as you feel him wrapping his arms around your waist from behind, chin tucked carefully on your shoulder and his cheek pressing on your neck.

"Me too, baby." Smiling, you turn your head to him to give him a kiss. He sighs in satisfaction and cups your face before pulling away. "I love you."

With his honest teal eyes and soft smile, you say the words back. you are home.

_maybe that's just natural_  
_even though we shouted out countless times_

"I told you to unplug the console if you're not playing," you scolded the brunette, finishing the simplest task you expected him to do. From his comfortable seat, he just mutters an unapologetic reply.

Maybe it was the stress of exams or your continuous shifts in your part-time work but something snaps and you make sure he's looking at you as you start to rant to him all of the things you wished he'd do.

Eren wasn't one to back down to a fight. he always had soemthing to fire back at you and by the time he's done, heaving from being out of breath, you snort and his boyish smile gives way.

_so whenever you ask me again how i feel_  
_please remember, my answer is you_

"This is fucking exhausting," Eren grumbles, limbs wrapped around you so tightly despite his words. You face him, arm draped over his shoulder and fingers playing with the tips of his hair.

The busy schedule was to blame for eren's haircut, or lack thereof. You liked how long his hair was though and so he thought maybe it's best to just leave it as it is.

"Don't worry. Your hard work will pay off," you promise him with a sincere smile and he considers your words before sinking his lips on yours.

"I love you."

_even if we have to go around a long way_  
_i will still feel the same_

"God, you're too much sometimes."

Eren was ever dramatic but recently, you were too. It's the last semester before graduation and things were so hectic that a small jab would elicit so much complains from the both of you.

"And you're a drama queen but do you see me complaining about it?" You retaliate with just as much disdain in your voice. At this point, you didn't know what you were fighting about. What matters is who had the last word.

"You know what? I'll come back when you stop being a bitch," Eren's already reaching for his keys before you could even reply, slamming the door shut on his way out.

You narrow your eyes on the black fabric left on the hanger by your door. "Dumb asshole forgot his coat."

He wouldn't make it an hour outside even if he just stayed in his car. And true to your predictions, he came back thirty minutes later with a constipated look and a bag of mcdonald's takeout. You ignore him, pretending to be still focused on revising when he slides the bag to you. 

"Sorry for calling you a bitch," he finally says and you roll your eyes. You look away from your notes and slide the chair beside you, patting on it and he sits.

"Sorry for..." you pause, thinking for a second. "Well, I don't remember what we're fighting about anymore."

And his boyish smile reaches his teal eyes and you open the bag of takeout with the same look on your face.

You love him. So much.

_even if we fall apart_  
_over frequent fights_

"I'm done."

He sighs and your heart stops as you try to catch your breath. You've been arguing for who knows how long now. Maybe it was because he both had no time for you anymore, or you complaining about everything. The reason was blurry but his eyes were as honest and clear as day.

This was the inevitable. With how much you two have been fighting lately, when you both started working and had hectic schedules to work out on your relationship, you knew it would come to this point.

"We need a break," he says again and you blame heavy atmosphere for the shortage of oxygen. Each inhale you take, your eyes watered and you bit your lip, refusing to cry. Because you know that he's right.

Still, you've endured it for this long. Despite the tiring and repetitive fights, you hang on to the relationship you cared for six years. You didn't want to accept the reality. But now that he's open the Pandora's box, there was no going back.

"We can't go on like this. We'll end up hurting each other."

He sighs again before walking towards the wardrobe. He doesn't wait for your reply, just continuing on packing clothes and you feel the betrayal of your tears as they run down your cheeks.

"You're hurting me now. By giving up." Your voice crack and it cracks his heart. He stops, zipping his duffel bag and walking towards you. You refuse to look up, not wanting him to see you as this mess when he leaves.

"I'm not giving up. I," he pauses, fingers reaching for your chin as he tilts your head up. His green eyes, the same eyes that held the truth he's feeling, the same eyes you fell in love with. Nothing's changed. They still showed you his soul. And this is what he wanted. "We just need to take some time. Or else we'll end up hating each other."

He slings the bag on his shoulder to hold on your face. His warm hands on your cheeks as his thumbs wipe away your tears. "I don't want that to happen. I want to love you, always."

You bit your bottom lip to try and stop the sob from escaping you. You understand. You know that this is the right thing to do. But that didn't change the fact that it hurt. It hurts so _fucking_ much.

"What's important is us. So it's meaningless. It's just taking another step forward."

With a gentle kiss on your forehead, he left. And you finally let out the cries as you collapsed on your bed, holding the sheets close to you just to bask in his warmth, his scent. Him.

_we'll be alright_  
_i want to try again_

It's been four months since you last saw him. Today, was your seventh year anniversary and you wondered if he woke up thinking of you.

You went on your day like the past months that you've been missing him. Wake up, shower (hopefully without breaking into tears), go to work, pass by a cafe, go home. It was a painful routine, but it kept you going.

Your officemates bid you goodbye and you give them a half-hearted smile. With your hands tucked away in the pockets of your coat, you walk out to the shuddering cold of winter. But as you see that familiar figure waiting, you halt in your steps. Fresh tears brimming from your eyes and you don't know if it's the pain of seeing him or the happiness.

He's smiling as he walked closer. You knew he grew his hair how you liked it because it was tied behind into a bun. And your favorite teal eyes stared at you and you can only see love in them.

Even if you're here outside, in the middle of the street during harsh winter. With Eren, you're home.

so whenever you ask me again  
how i feel

Standing meters away from him, dressed in all white with the veil covering your vision slightly, you knew that his teal eyes were filled with tears.

You can only hear the soft tune from the piano and the loud beating of your heart in anticipation as you walked through the aisle, passing by your friends and loved ones. Walking closer to your lifetime.

He takes your hands when you reach the end. You know that this is just the start. His lips pulled into the happiest smile and you mirroring his expression with just as much love.

The ceremony begun and you've managed to tune out everything because he's there finally. In front of you and sliding the ring on your finger. You do the same and his mouth open to say his vow.

_"Please remember. My answer is you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll proofread this later. Please leave a comment or kudos! <3
> 
> twitter: @levihits talk to me,,, i have few anime moots ):


End file.
